


Untitled

by NorthsWhite



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthsWhite/pseuds/NorthsWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have all imagined at least once what it would be like to meet one of our fav characters. We want to know how they would be like to us, how we would meet them and other scenarios that could spice our lives a bit more... This short story tries to consolidate two words and play out one of those many scenarios. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> "You want a love that consumes you, passion and adventure, and even a little danger." - Damon Salvatore

\- An exchange student pool party; honestly it sounds like the best and most dangerous thing to me- I told my new best friend.

We had arrived to Chile about a week before and were barely getting the hand of things, but apparently the best way to do that was by going to as many parties as possible... and outstanding as that was, there was a specialized group that made it all possible. They actually planned parties for a living, and I remember having thought how very fun that had to be, probably the best job ever. And that was how we had ended up in the subway on our way to a pool party that promised tons of alcohol and foreign students; how great was that?

Isabella stood next to me looking gorgeous as ever, she was the envy of almost any girl in that train with her impossible blue eyes and coal hair; I had met her during our orientation week at college and we had immediately befriended each other. We also happened to live close to each other, and sharing cabs after the clubs was much cheaper so it was something like an investment really.

\- You exaggerate, as usual- she told me, obviously unaware of the possibilities before us - It will be like any other pool party-

\- You do realize we are talking about something like a hundred people, all foreign and willing to party hard, cupped in the same pool right?-

\- We wouldn't be coming if it were any different-

The rest of the way to the pool was rather quiet, but that all changed the instant we arrived to the pool. There were towels of every color and size extended around the pool side, people already carried red solo cups or beers and the grill was already hot, ready for the burgers. Isabella and I found some of our other friends by the shadow of a willow tree and sat with them, drinks flowed unstopped and people came and went to the pool; we talked to many new people and flirted shamelessly knowing well that it was nothing but a game, and that most of them wouldn't get far with us. I wonder if men know how fun it is for us to flirt, if they are aware that it is probably one of our favorite activities and that we don't mind at all leaving them wanting for more; I would think by now they should have figured it out, though.

But I forget the point. I stood by the bar, ordering some tequila shots for my friends when this gorgeous guy came up to me and smiled this really sexy crooked smile. He was tall and fair, dark hair fell over his forehead and made a shocking contrast with his deep blue eyes, he was strong and well built and the overall impression of his presence was that of a mysterious bad boy; every single fiber of my being wanted both to turn around and leave, and to throw myself to his arms at the same time, it was mesmerizing how I could think of nothing other than him standing so close to me.

I had never felt that way before.

\- Hey there- he said so naturally that I thought it impossible to answer, play it cool 

\- Hi- I replied, though I could feel my voice shaking and my knees melt under me. The only thing I could think of, other than the fact that he was so gorgeously divine, was that he probably thought I was a drunken dork. And honestly, who wouldn't think so after seeing me gawp at him that way?

\- Can I get you anything?- he continued, as if he didn't notice the panic I felt of saying something stupid

\- I'm just waiting for some shots- I replied, nervously passing a loose strand of hair behind my ear and trying hard to stop staring

\- I'd love to take a shot with you- he continued with his dazzling smile - I'm Damon, by the way-

\- Patricia- I replied trying a for a flirting smile which probably came out as a grimace - are you buying? The shots I mean-

\- I thought you might be providing mine- he beamed with piercing eyes, hungrily eying my neck and shoulders

\- Have you been in Chile for long? - I asked, trying to ignore the rush of blood coloring my cheeks

\- Not really, and I won't stay around that long either... you could say I am a tourist of sorts-

\- Why Chile, then?-

\- Recent breakup- he shrugged as the barman approached us with a bottle and two poured shot glasses

\- Shots!- the barman said, raising the drinks to us and handing them over with ease.

We both drank them at once, walking towards my friends to deliver their own drinks but finding that they were already gone elsewhere. He smiled at me and drank one of the shots I held without a word, not that he needed to say anything the way he looked.

\- Wait- I said, staring around with more attention and realizing my towel was missing - Where's my towel?-

\- What color was it?-

\- Was it?- I said, giggling - You're already using past tense for it!-

\- Well.. yeah- he replied, passing his arm over my shoulders and pulling me closer to him - Wanna seat in my towel? Since you don't have one, I mean-

\- Which one is yours?-

\- That red one- he said, pointing at an isolated red spot in the garden.

We walked to it and sat on a very wet towel. I grimaced and stood with a yelp which got him laughing as he folded it so I could sit right between his legs without getting wet. He then hugged me and pulled me towards his chest as he murmured his story, about this girl that used to date his brother and then sort of started dating him but something had happened between them that ended their relationship. 

\- So love isn't precisely something I am very good at, nor lucky- he said, shrugging.

There was a sad glitter in his eyes as he said it, like he had been hurt so many times before that the sole idea of love hurt him even more. I craved to pass my fingers through his coal hair, but realize it wasn't probably the right thing to do just then. So I just stared back at him with all the understanding I could muster in my eyes trying to find a way to explain to him that I was just as hurt and resigned without sounding utterly cliché.

\- I know what you mean- I said, hearing how the words must sound to him - I mean, I have suffered a great deal for someone who made me believe he loved me and then took it all back. And the worst part isn't even the unrequited love, you know? It's the fact that you still miss them, you remember what it was like to be with them and how they made you feel... damn it. Love is the biggest lie I have ever been told, and even worse people still try to sell it to you; if you go to someone and tell them you do not believe in love anymore, first thing they'll do is try to convince you the right man is somewhere out there, just waiting for you-

\- You don't think so?-

\- Why would anyone be waiting for me? What is the point of life if all you can wish for is to find someone or be found by them? Life is way too short to spend it waiting for another person. The way I see it, we don't need someone else to be happy... we just want to have someone else-

-So you would tell me I am crazy and one of the bunch if told you that you do deserve someone who shares your days and nights? That someone as incredible and independent as you seem to be ought to have a strong man by her side to share those special moments of life? To protect you and adventure with?-

\- The only way I could possibly fall back in love, is if it is all consuming, head-over-toes, leave-me-breathless love- I replied, already breathing hard - I want it to be special and grand, not just another experience but a true revolution. And the more time passes the more I am sure that I will not find what I am looking for, society is too mediocre and boring for that-

He smiled naughtily and stood, with me in his arms, in one sweeping movement, and jumped into the pool with me clinging to his neck like a drowning man would to shore. The water was cold as it stung every single inch of my skin, except for the places where my skin touched his. When we came out for air we were both laughing.

\- Surprise- he muttered, his lips so close to mine that I could feel his breath caress my half-parted mouth.

And I couldn't fight it anymore, I crossed the distance that separated us and kissed him timidly at first, and then fiercely as he pulled me as close to him as he could and I clung to his back, my fingers finally wrapped in his wet hair as he seemed to revive me with his own breath.

\- Patti! Time to go!- Paola called, as the bus's engine roared to life.

I pulled apart from him and climbed out of the pool, feeling his gaze follow me with mischief. When I was outside, already picking my things from the floor, I turned to look at him for what I guessed was the last time. He stood there, still in the water, smiling at me with an arched eyebrow.

\- You are really leaving me here without a goodbye kiss?-

\- You only earned one kiss today- I replied, already feeling more comfortable around him - If you want another one, you have to earn it-

\- We probably won't see each other again- he observed

\- Then we won't kiss again- I said, already turning away and walking off

I could hear his laugh even as I climbed into the bus. And deep down I wondered what it would have been like to share my life with him, if the idea of love could ever be restored to me; and even as I wondered that, I knew that if anyone could do that for me it would have had to be Damon. 

 


End file.
